Tempermental Geniuses
Log Title: Tempermental Geniuses Characters: Brainstorm, Dust Devil, Scales, Springer, Trojan, Typhoon, Wheeljack Location: Iacon Date: October 25, 2019 TP: non-TP Summary: Chatter on the Autobot and Internet channel. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Scales '''Log session starting at 20:00:31 on Friday, 25 October 2019.' <> Brainstorm says, "Hey I got an idea" <> Brainstorm says, "Big surprise, right?" <> Brainstorm says, "I mean....the big holo emitter in Iacon is busted, and sure its nothing super important, but I figure that might be worth say....100-200 Brainstorm Points if I fix it, right? Right!" <> Trojan stirs. "...What are.... Brainsssstorm... pointsssss ussssed for...?" <> Brainstorm says, "Nobody said no, so that means its a yes! Its implied consent, suckers!" <> Brainstorm says, "Ah well, you know how it goes. You almost unleash a singularity accident to wipe out all life, and someone puts a negative mark on your review? Yeah, you know what I mean. Anyway its like that, except I have seventy-three thousand six hundred and fifty-two of those." <> Trojan says, "The sssscale seemsssss... biasssssed." <> Brainstorm says, "Right?" <> Trojan says, "Conssssider, if thisssss devicsssse were... to be fixsssed.... What elssssse could you... do with it...? Bessssides messss with Illussssionsss...?" <> Dust Devil says, "We used the holoemitter fer trainin.." <> Brainstorm says, "Hah thats sort of a trick question. By the way, Digging the lisp, but I could fix that if you sign off on my merit sheet. Anyway, I mean, hah, what CAN'T you do with light amplification? Granted the power flow is pretty weak to it. I could probably do some of the basics. Erase memories through rapid-fire holo flashes that are interpreted by your optics systems as hard code." <> Brainstorm says, "But I've done that a LOT lately, which accounts for a small number of these demerits....soooo I'm probably going to just fix the damn thing." <> Trojan says, "Then it ssssoundssss to be... importANT! enough for... a... thoussssand Brainsssstorm... Pointssss." <> Brainstorm says, "Damn it, Red Alert always dings me again when he hears me curse." <> Brainstorm says, "Damn it, I did it again." <> Scales says, "I have a question.. does somebody stand next to Brainstorm with a newspaper to whack him on the nose when he gets those kinds of ideas?" <> Trojan says, "Any creative... usssssse of ... available ressssourcsssessss... ssshould NAHT! be disssscourAGED." <> Brainstorm says, "See, this one knows." <> Brainstorm says, "for a Thousand Brainstorm points, how can I resist. Hah. Do I hear any other bidders, because I totally need a ton more demerits removed before I finish my next project. Phew, that one is going to be a doozy." <> Trojan says, "Geniusssss and madnesss are a ssssstrange union, ssssstemming from imagina -TIVE... brilliancsssse." <> Brainstorm says, "AND engex" <> Brainstorm says, "Dust Devil, you want in on this? You can sign off on some B.P. as well!" <> Brainstorm says, "No answer, once again thats an implied yes!" <> Dust Devil says, "Huh what?1" <> Brainstorm says, "Yahtzee" < irc.dal.net> ' '< irc.dal.net> Another one. < irc.dal.net> Greetings. Another what? < irc.dal.net> Perhaps. But it could be an old visitor with a new name. < irc.dal.net> I have always used the same alias when I connected here. I just do not connect to this frequency often. < irc.dal.net> It seems to be a pattern lately, Internet handles, nicknames, and surnames, all having to do with the color of red. < irc.dal.net> I usually go by crimson because it is.. hmm. My hair color? < irc.dal.net> Ah. I take that back. I have gone by other names here. < irc.dal.net> A lot of people knew me as Unimate once. < irc.dal.net> Multiple aliases are not unusual. < irc.dal.net> When you can choose your own name, you can change to fit your mood. < irc.dal.net> I remember Unimate. And the Vectors. Amd Eve. < irc.dal.net> You know of the Vectors? < irc.dal.net> I dont know Eve but I do know vectors of course. < irc.dal.net> I am and I am not Unimate anymore. Any conversations had with him are not on my logs. < irc.dal.net> Indeed, I do. Eve is likely long gone from the annals. A moment. < irc.dal.net> Confirmed. < irc.dal.net> Interesting. < irc.dal.net> You should look into that on your own, whenever you're not busy. < irc.dal.net> I will alert those who need to be alerted. < irc.dal.net> The world needs more lerts. <> Springer says, "Typhoon, make sure your ready in three days at the Iacon's main gate." <> Dust Devil says, "Ooh ty's gotta date" <> Trojan says, "How sssssweet...?" <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "What, what?" <> Herr Doktor Wheeljack says, "They're trying to get you riled up, darlin." <> Scales says, "I thought they were a thing?" <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "What thing?" <> Herr Doktor Wheeljack says, "Better smegging not be." <> Scales says, "You an' Springer." <> Springer says, " Be at the main gates of Iacon in three days, at six, Typhoon" <> Herr Doktor Wheeljack says, "For /what/ Springer?" <> Dust Devil says, "Wheeljack wants her home by 10" <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "OH! That. OK. I'll be there, Springer. With bells on. Whatever that means. Hurri, can you get me bells?" <> Herr Doktor Wheeljack says, "....do you even know what "with bells on" means, Ty?" <> Springer says, "No need for that, Typhoon.. have the /perfect/ look for you. I will bring it with me, just be ready." <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "OK! (And I assumed it just meant you wore bells. Like a cat or somethin'.)" <> Scales says, "It means to be all fancy, I think. Hang on." <> Scales says, "Um.. the internet suggests that it might have to do with being ready to celebrate, 'cause you'd have bells on a sleigh when you're off to, like, a Christmas gathering or somethin'." <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "Oh! So, I'm ready to celebrate, but if it's a date with Springer, I'll be there with an ammo belt on!" <> Herr Doktor Wheeljack says, "You'll...do...WHAT?!" <> Brainstorm says, "HAH! *snort*" <> Herr Doktor Wheeljack says, "Where the smeg is Metalhawk when you need him....*mutters*" <> Scales says, "Do you shoot things on dates with Springer?" <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "Sometimes! He's really fun!" <> Herr Doktor Wheeljack says, "You...have...gone...on....dates?" <> Springer says, "And punch things, and wrestled the wildlife as well." <> Brainstorm is heard laughing again. <> Metalhawk says, "Do you really need me to come down there, Wheeljack? I only have the galaxy to protect." <> Dust Devil says, "Springer likes to date Femmes young enough not ta have heard all the 'stories' yet." <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "I'm 22 this month! I date who I want!" <> Herr Doktor Wheeljack says, "Springer....LAD. You do realize I was a wrecker for many millenia before you were even a spot of smeg on the galaxies optic. I may be a scientist now...but I wasn't always. And now...now...you're putting the moves on my daughter? *switches gears cause this is funny!* Hawk! He's putting the moves on my little girl!" <> Brainstorm says, "Oh I can't wait to see this" <> Metalhawk says, "Jackie, if you didn't build 'em to handle a Wrecker, you didn't build 'em right to begin with." <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "Yeah! That... huh?" <> Brainstorm says, "Dust Devil, I think that little lecture on temporal assassinations is worth a tip, don't you agree?" <> Dust Devil says, "Tip? What? if you want me to assassinate ya you need ta sign this form making sure it was all yer idea so I don't get in trouble with Red alert." <> Scales says, "Springer kinda flirts with everybody, though." <> Herr Doktor Wheeljack says, "It's not about handling smeggit! It's about respect! And honor! I don't recall bein' asked about this! You do what you want Ty, but Springer and I have words. That's just plain direspectful." <> Brainstorm says, "Sign my form first!" <> Brainstorm says, "You know what, I am in such a good mood. Brainstorm Points for everyone (excluding Wheeljack)" <> Scales says, "What are Brainstorm Points good for?" <> Dust Devil says, "Apparently keepin him from pukin on ya from too much engex..." <> Metalhawk says, "Oh, Primus. Here we go." <> Brainstorm says, "I need you to sign for them first before I can tell you." <> Scales says, "Nuh uh! I know better than to sign without knowing what I'm signin' for." <> Dust Devil says, "Almost as bad as Hot Rod mentionin this idea of givin people stars after Megan gave him one of her star stickers for being awesome. What a dork." <> Herr Doktor Wheeljack says, "You all mock meh? Just because I love my cyber daughter and want the best for her? Et tu, Metalhawk? Et tu? * in reference to their earlier personal conversations about movies and stuff*" <> Brainstorm says, "Hey!" <> Brainstorm says, "Lets be fair, stickers are cool" <> Brainstorm says, "And didn't I say the whole engex thing we could keep between us?" <> Herr Doktor Wheeljack says, "No." <> Scales says, "Yeah, Wheeljack? What about the -rest- of your kids?" <> Herr Doktor Wheeljack says, "Last I checked...they're fine." <> Dust Devil says, "I think that's why he made sure he made you with other dads." <> Springer says, "Disrespectful is thinking that Typhoon isn't smart and strong enough to handle herself. I would say you did good work on them but from the sounds of it you don't think they are capable of thinking and looking after themselves." <> Metalhawk says, "Hooboy. I'm staying in space." <> Scales growls quietly. <> Brainstorm says, "Yahtzee! I'm out!" <> Herr Doktor Wheeljack says, "You listen to me...YOUNGLING...and you listen hard. I love all my creations. Dinobots...Weatherbots...it doesn't matter. But you are treading on light ground CHILD. That is my DAUGHTER you're talking about. Our human allies? They think we don't have these bonds. But we DO. I created her and her sisters with nothing but my mind. Each of them is unique, and beautiful. I trust Typhoon with my life. But you? I've yet to see you prove your worth as the commander of the wreckers unit. WHY should I trust you to take proper care of her? WHY? You've given me no reason CHILD." <> Scales says, "Right.. is Grimlock still on Cybertron? I'm gonna go find him." <> Dust Devil says, "I can see if my creator will adopt ya Scales." <> Dust Devil says, "Everyone seems ta adopt him anyway.." <> Scales says, "I will be fine with Uncle Grimmy." <> Dust Devil says, "I can't go visit you there though!" (Radio) You transmit, "Last thing I need is -another- dad who never spends time with me." to Dust Devil. <> Scales says, "I'm in a bitey mood anyway." (Radio) Dust Devil sends you a radio transmission, 'I'd spend time with ya! Yer my friend! And you've helped save my life and made sure I was okay better than nearly anyone.' (Radio) Dust Devil sends you a radio transmission, 'I'd miss you if ya left.' (Radio) You transmit, "I'll be back t'do my job. Kinda stuck with it. 'Sides, there's no Dinocave to live in on Cybertron." to Dust Devil. (Radio) Dust Devil sends you a radio transmission, 'there's a couple that could be made inta one.. And I don't want ya ta come back just ta do yer job. You really are my friend. But if it makes you feel better ta go, then go and I'll see ya either there or when ya get back.' (Radio) You transmit, "I'll go hang out with Grimmy, maybe bite some things. Set something on fire. It helps." to Dust Devil. <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "Why is everyone so mad? Springer's always treated me right, Wheeljack. Calm down. We're all Autobots here. I trust botha y'all." <> Springer says, "You are correct, Wheeljack, she is beautiful and very unique. Part of why I like her as well as that fighting spark she always show... and makes it worth risking the wrath of her sisters. As for my task as commader of the Wreckers? If you /were/ aware of most of what we had to do, then I failed in my job of leading them." <> Dust Devil says, "That and she isn't pink right? Well other than that time I 'fixed' her color scheme slightly" <> Springer says, "What does pink have to do with anything?" <> Dust Devil says, "It's too...girly! maybe it's cause I've been around humans so long..." <> Springer says, "I will make sure Elita One knows your opinion of the color pink, Dust Devil." <> Springer says, "Wait.. is that Chromia I see coming down the hall, should I ask her to pass it along?" <> Dust Devil says, "Duly noted, I've already brought up my escape plan. I appreciate the warning...slag not Chromia!" < irc.dal.net> Finally... <> Herr Doktor Wheeljack says, "I don't disapprove of ya Springer. In fact, I have a healthy respect of ya. But lad? I'm going to be straight with ya. Autobot to Autobot. You hurt her and I'll kill you. Yeah...he's the crazy scientist! He doesn't know left from right. I /do/ I used to be a wrecker. You can ask Metalhawk. I can do more than you think. Take care of my daughter....or I'll take care of you. We smeggin clear?" < irc.dal.net> "My armor is like tenfold shields, my teeth are swords, my claws spears, the shock of my tail a thunderbolt, my wings a hurricane, and my breath death!" <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "*panicked alarm voice* Let's not make threats, OK?" < irc.dal.net> <> Did you let a short dude wearing no shoes steal yer stuff? < irc.dal.net> Not yet. I think I'll eat the next one I see. <> Springer says, "Wheeljack, if someone was to hurt her, be it a Con, a Bot, or me even unintentionally.. there would be hell to pay from ALL the Wreckrs. You mean she has not told you yet, Wheeljack? She's a Wrecker-in-Training." <> Dust Devil says, "That might be more of a promise. Hey Ty, perhaps it'd make Wheeljack feel better if ya dated Hot Rod." <> Herr Doktor Wheeljack says, "Dust Devil. Please don't make me kill you." <> Herr Doktor Wheeljack says, "That's good news Springer. We'll see what happens, won't we?" <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "*panicked huffing noises*" <> Dust Devil says, "See? It could always be worse....Springer is a total step up" <> Herr Doktor Wheeljack says, "Why didn't you tell me, Ty?" <> Herr Doktor Wheeljack says, "You knew I used to be the second in command. Why didn't you tell me?" <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SURPRISE BUT YOU'RE RUININ' IT DAD!" <> Dust Devil says, "Because she knew you'd worry about havin ta make a pegleg fer F-5." ' '< irc.dal.net> Do I wnat to know? < irc.dal.net> want <> Herr Doktor Wheeljack says, "*would slap Dust Devil if he was in range* You're a weather bot. You form F5. The wreckers are...admirable...a great group. I was once one of them. They are my brothers and sisters. But you don't need to be a part of that. You already have sisters and form a powerful robot. I appreciate you following in my footsteps....but you don't have to." < irc.dal.net> I will bathe you in the fires of hell if you pry. <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "I know, dad, but I wanna be the best. And the Wreckers are th' best. I trained with Dinabots, learned jet judo from Sunstreaker an' Sideswipe, defensive techniques from Trailbreaker -- I'm always larnin'! That's how ya built me!" <> Herr Doktor Wheeljack hehs, "So I did. Springer...it's on you now. Protect her." <> Dust Devil says, "And I'm sure the Weatherbots could learn ta hobble around without her! Maybe make one of those springy legs that humans use for amputies...oh! And they can name it Springer so all the weatherbots get support from Springer." <> Herr Doktor Wheeljack channels captain picard, "Shut up Dust Devil." *instead of Wesley* <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "I can protect myself, darn it! I'm a Weatherbot!" <> Herr Doktor Wheeljack says, "No one said you couldn't. Metalhawk....I need a tavern." <> Springer says, "Ok, Chromia said she would like to talk to you about respecting Femmes, Dust Devil.. she seemed a bit annoyed. Wonder why.. " <> Metalhawk says, "On or off Cybertron?" <> Herr Doktor Wheeljack says, "I don't give a smeg. Your choice." <> Springer says, "And as she said, I don't need to protect her, Wheeljack... but will promise she won't get into a fight and not have someone at her back. Be it me or any of the Wreckers, someone will be there." <> Herr Doktor Wheeljack says, "That's all I ask" <> Metalhawk says, "Golden Stopcock, then. Meet me in Valvolux." <> Herr Doktor Wheeljack says, "Roger that Golden Rod." <> Dust Devil says, "I respect femmes just fine! It's the color pink I ain't too thrilled about just look at Hot Rod. Name a femme I don't respect?" <> Dust Devil says, "Don't ya need ta work on F-5's new pegleg?" <> Springer says, "She seems to think you might of been disrescting Elita One... I'm not sure how she got that impression though." <> Scales says, "Dusty... Grimlock just chews off pieces. I'm pretty sure Wheeljack would turn you into a lamp." <> Herr Doktor Wheeljack says, "That can be arranged." <> Scales says, "Grimmy is still the -best-." <> Herr Doktor Wheeljack says, "Whatever helps ya recharge at night Darlin." <> Dust Devil says, "He's not the best if he's chewin on me. And I'll be helpin a bunch of nice femmes. except for the crabby one" <> Scales says, "Grimlock is -always- the best." <> Dust Devil says, "If we get a pegleg fer F-5....do you think we could get her ta wear an eye patch?" <> Herr Doktor Wheeljack says, "Off topic...but I have killed. Just saying." <> Dust Devil says, "I've magnetized every item in a room and superglued the rest ta the ceiling. Shame yer outta yer lab right now..." <> Dust Devil says, "Wonder if Scales wants ta help me..." <> Springer says, "The pretty little one is too smart to do that." <> Scales says, "I am spending time with people who appreciate me and don't go off an' get drunk." <> Dust Devil says, "Ooh...could recolor everything...." Log session ending at 00:29:10 on Saturday, 26 October 2019.